Blue Moon
by xXKrissy-PayneXx
Summary: Just a little inside scoop of what happens after breaking dawn and after Renesmee and Jacob got married and had kids. Colby and Sarah Black :3 Enjoy!


Blue Moon….

Main Characters: Jacob Kind Black, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Sarah Rose Black and Colby Thomas Black 3 (Colby is freakin adorable:D I'll have to thank TooToo again for lending me her characters!)

Summary: In Blue Moon, Jacob and Renesmee have two beautiful children, Sarah and Colby. It has been 5 years now, since both Colby and Sarah had phased for the first time. Both of them have imprinted. Sarah imprinted on Randy Uley, Sam and Emily Uley's son (he imprinted back on her) and Colby imprinted on Mary Anderson's cousin, Allie Anderson (Btw, Allie is a descendant of wolves, so her dad knows about the legends bcuz he is a wolf too ). Sarah and Randy are both 17, while Colby is 17 and Allie is 15. So mainly in this story, we venture with both wolves as they live their lives with their imprints. (Also, there is a big surprise for Sarah.)

Chapter 1-Jacob Black's POV

"Wake up!" I felt a warm pair of hands shaking me awake. "We're gonna be late for school!" Sarah yelled in my ear. "Ok, ok! I'm up!" I mumbled. She ran downstairs to wait for me. I reached next to me to give my Nessie a hug, but my hands grabbed nothing but the blankets. Huh? Where's Nessie? Then I heard my angel's voice talking to her son. "Colby! Wake up! Your sister is waiting for you!" she screamed at him. I laughed silently to myself. Even when she was shrieking at her son, she still sounded like an angel I shook my head and went to shower.

Colby Black's POV

Dammmit! Why did mom have to make us go to school today? I just wanted to think about my Allie-bear. She moved away when she was twelve and it broke my heart into tiny pieces. I couldn't even get control of myself to be Alpha of the pack! But she came back when she was 14 so I'm just glad that part is over. I thought about sneaking out but then I thought about Sarah, I couldn't let her go to school alone. I got out of bed reluctantly, and made my downstairs. "There's my zombie!" I heard mom say. I gave her a weak smile. We only had one more day of school, so I might as well go. Tomorrow I would be free to roam around as much as I want!

Sarah Black's POV

I had plans after school with Randy of course. He said he wanted to go to first beach. They were having a birthday party for Evan Call, Mary and Embry Call's son. He was gonna be 9 today I was happy for Embry. Back when daddy was Alpha, everyone had imprinted except Embry. But then he met Mary, my mom's friend from school and he had imprinted on her. He loved her so much that he couldn't keep the wolf-thing a secret anymore so he phased in front of her, scaring her half to death! But it was worth it in the end and now they were a happy family…

The thought of having a family made me smile and I thought about what Randy's kids would look like… Then Uncle Paul snapped me out of my daydream! *sigh*

Anyways, we were on our way to school as soon as daddy was ready for work…

Chapter 2-Colby Black's POV

During lunch, I noticed that my forehead was burning up. I prayed and hoped that it wouldn't be anything like the first time I phased. God, that was bad…

Flashback

I was walking to Sarah's classroom to pick her up for French class, when I saw her talking to some guy. I walked up to them and said to him "You stay away from my sister!" I was shocked at why him talking to my sister angered me so much. Then, during French, I was sweating so much and my entire body was feeling like it was being engulfed by a flame! I couldn't take it anymore, I pressed down on the desk so hard until it broke. Nobody noticed but I had to get out of this place, I grabbed my bag and ran all the way to the forest… Evrything had pissed me off today,… Sarah's jeans(which I didn't like at all cuz her legs show to much in it), Dad telling me that I had patrol that evening, even when mom told me she loved me! Something was definitely wrong. I was heading home when I saw the guy from Sarah's class (what's his name? Joe!) lean down to kiss her. Then…I exploded, literally. I burst into a golden, horse-sized wolf right there! I didn't know what to do but I knew about the legends about the wolves, so I raced to La Push to first beach, where I sat until Uncle Paul and Uncle Embry found me and explained everything again…

End Flashback

By that time, the bell had gone for the end of school. I met Sarah by my car in the parking lot and we left for home. The burning had stopped and I prayed it wouldn't happen again…

Renesmee Black's POV

Another day with Jacob gone. I was getting tired of him working all the time, he was never at home. He got a new assistant and after what happened with the last one, I was even more nervous…

Flashback

I wasn't feeling good at all today, so Jacob carried me to work with him. His assistant Morgan (a.k.a Morgan Dean, Demitri and Gemma's daughter), was in the office, her back turned to us. Jacob left me outside and walked into the office. He said something to her and she jumped. The bottle she was drinking from fell out of her hand. She moved so fast that I didn't see it, 5 seconds ago the bottle was about to hit the floor and now it was back in her hand and she was drinking again. Jacob and I exchanged a long glance and I heard him think "We have to talk to the Cullen's" and after that we went home.

End Flashback

I sat there worrying when the door opened. Colby and Sarah walked in. "Where's Allie?" I asked Colby. He was supposed to pick her up from school. "She called and said she was going to her mom's house, so she didn't need me." He replied. I nodded. After they had lunch, Sarah went to meet Randy on the cliffs and Colby went out in his wolf form to do God knows what! I closed my eyes and lay down on the couch. After that I fell asleep.

Sarah Black's POV

I was on my way to meet Randy at the cliffs. He said he had a surprise for me but I had no clue what it was. When I arrived, he wasn't there so I sat down to wait. The breeze blew through my open hair, it felt good. For the last few days I've been getting some serious headaches. The last time I, the quarter vampire, quarter human, half werewolf had a headache was the first time I phased.

Flashback

I was unbelievably happy. On my first day of school I had met the perfect boy. And here he was, sitting next to me. We talked for a while after our other friends had left. Then… he kissed me! Sadly…Uncle Paul interrupted us and Joe said he had to leave. I was probably the happiest person alive. When he left and Uncle Paul finished talking to me, I started shaking. I couldn't think straight. Then…I phased…into a white horse-sized wolf! Uncle Paul and Uncle Embry (who had just arrived), phased and explained everything.

End Flashback

It was really scary. I hoped that I never have an experience like that again. "Hey, Beautiful," Randy walked up next to me. "hi," I replied. He hugged me and we sat there enjoying the view of the sea.

Chapter 3-Randy Uley's POV

I was nervous. My plan had been going excellent but the thought of Sarah Black, the angel I was holding in my arms right now, being the new Sarah Rose Uley sent goose bumps through me. Mom and Aunt Leah helped me to organize a beautiful arch filled with flowers and a picnic. I loved her and I wanted her to be mine. I mean she already was but I meant in the literal sense. I knew she would be happy. She was wonderful and I had ill-treated her when she imprinted on me. I had to make that up to her. Sarah sat upright and looked at me. "Come on, let's go see the surprise." I told her smiling. She nodded eagerly and got up. We walked over to first beach, then I covered her eyes with my hand. I led her over to the picnic bench and sat her down. When I uncovered her eyes she gasped. Mom and Aunt Leah did a great job, I would have to thank them for that later. I sat next to her. "What do you think?" I asked. She just shook her head. I looked at her and she was crying. It was happy tears I assumed because she was smiling. This was my opportunity. I got out the ring and kneeled on my right knee. "Sarah Rose Black, I have loved you since I first saw you. I knew I have hurt you and I am intent to make it up. I promise to love and take care of you till my dying breath. Will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide and she started hyperventilating. When she could catch her breath, she screamed "Yes, yes I will!" I smiled triumphantly. The angel I was holding earlier was now my beautiful to-be-wife. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," I said to her. "Same here," she murmured. "A girl like you comes once in a Blue Moon," I said and we sat there until the sun went down.

Jacob black's POV

What? Randy proposed to MY daughter! I would kill him! I didn't know about this. Neither did Renesmee. She seemed okay with it. So was I but I wasn't ready to let her go. She really loved him and he loved her too, plus they imprinted on each other so there was no getting around it. I sighed mentally and went over to La Push. Nessie, Colby and The Cullen Clan were there already, thanks to their physic, Alice. Another mental sigh, with Alice there Nessie and the other girls wouldn't get a chance to do anything for their wedding (which wouldn't be for another eight years). I hadn't phased in a while. It felt good to feel the fresh, crisp ocean breeze blowing through my fur. My mind was a million miles away by the time I reached La Push. Nessie was sitting outside waiting for me. She got up and walked over to me with a pair of pants in her hand. I slipped them on in front of (what? She's my wife.) As soon as I was done she started with her speech. "Look, I know you think she's to young but bare in mind, they both imprinted on each other and…" I cut her off. "I already thought it through and I don't mind but I do have one condition." I went inside. Everybody turned to stare at me. Ignoring them, I took a seat next to Sarah and her "imprint" (makes me sick just to say his name). Randy would pay for taking my little girl away from me.


End file.
